


Лиха беда начало

by R2R



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: Вновь открывшаяся ремонтная космическая станция и её первая настоящая работа.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Feminist Origins на фест WTF Kombat 2016

Первая работа Станции началась с того, что её попытались ограбить.

Висит себе в космосе мирная ремонтная база: астероид, на нём склад запчастей и причальная стрела. Шлёт по гиперсвязи оповещение и координаты.  
Позже на ней и герметичный док построили, и ещё причалов добавили. Но это потом. А тогда — если причал свободен, казалось бы, цепляй к нему свою жестянку, показывай, что сломалось, и прохлаждайся, пока ремонтники работают. Но деньги вперёд.  
Так ведь нет. Прилетели голубчики. Еле шкандыбают, но выкатывают пушку и вещают, мол, сдавайтесь, это ограбление.

— Клиенты! — восхитилась Хеди, канонир.  
— Придурки, — Рам, она же капитан Тоня Рамирес, пальцами измерила на радаре выхлоп грузовика. — Ржавое корыто, огневой мощи как у бокрёнка, а туда же, в пираты подались.  
— Вломить им? — канонир хищно пробежалась когтями по орудийной панели, вызывая к жизни главный калибр.  
— Погодь. Ракеты денег стоят, — Рам и сама бы рада была вломить недоумкам, но ракеты, ракеты стоили денег.  
— Тогда аку-мину? Потом подберём и разрядим.  
— Валяй. Ты подбирать будешь.  
Хеди кивнула.  
Старпом, Экки, дремавшая в коконе под потолком, проснулась. Потянулась с хрустом и щёлканьем. Спросила:  
— У нас что, гости?  
— Пираты. Говорят, они нас захватили.  
— А. Ну-ну. Денег на ремонт, то есть, у них нет?  
Аку-мина тем временем выкатилась из блок-контейнера и двинулась по окрестностям Станции. Нападать на Станцию ей было запрещено, и она искала, чем бы ещё подзарядиться.  
На грузовике её заметили. И даже по ней стрельнули. Мина с удовольствием сожрала импульс и задумалась.  
Со Станции за ней напряжённо следили.  
— Ну чего она?  
— Погодь. Думает.  
— Чего она у тебя думает?  
— Ещё или хватит.  
Аку-мины были неразумными энергетическими ловушками. На самой грани конвенционности оружия.  
В нападении их применяли редко — из-за медлительности и невозможности надёжно навести на цель. Аку-мина могла сожрать ваш реактор точно так же, как вражеский.  
Защита из них была получше, чем атакующее оружие, но хватало её ненадолго: нажравшаяся аку-мина в какой-то момент решала, что хватит, окукливалась и зависала в ближайшей стабильной точке пространства. Дальше можно было её аккуратно разрядить и слить себе энергию. Либо, если не повезёт — чертыхаясь, шарахаться на ощупь рядом с ней, пока не врежешься. Окуклившаяся аку-мина вела себя скрытно, пока не заденешь. А как заденешь — могла выдать свой запас энергии тебе же по мозгам.  
Засылка мин и их последующий сбор выходили занятием энергетически выгодным, но рискованным. Даже если у вас не находилось умников, которые немедленно предлагали заслать аку-мину к ближайшей звезде и посмотреть, что получится.  
Что-что получится. Сгорит. Звезда большая, а мина, понимать надо, всего лишь хитрым образом свёрнутый клочок пространства-времени. Поэтому для начала в нав-блок мины вкладывался определитель спектра, объясняющий ей, где звезда и куда не надо лететь за вкусненькой энергией.  
Разрядить перегретый реактор? Запросто. Отключить свихнувшийся ИИ? Легко. Остановить набег энергожоров или искр-пустотников? Со скрипом, но можно. Потому мину на Станции и держали. Пока — одну, благо этот экземпляр достался Станции бесплатно. И Хеди клялась, что он почти исправен. Всего лишь блок мотивации барахлит, ага.  
— Ну давай, родная!  
Мина целеустремлённо двинулась к кораблю пиратов.  
Там раскочегарили маневровые и попытались уклониться. Мина сужала круги.  
— Вызывают, — флегматично сказала Экки у Рам над головой.  
— Вижу.  
— Ответь, пока они переговариваться могут.  
Рам нажала кнопку ответа.  
— Уберите это! — заорали с грузовика. Точнее, заорали что-то щёлкающее и неразборчивое, но транслятор высыпал наружу довольно внятные сферограммы общего языка.  
— О, у вас и кобо улучшился, — заметила Рам.  
— Это быть нападение!  
— Да.  
— Это быть недоразумение, — вклинился в разговор другой голос.  
Дикари. Детишки.  
— Слушаю, — сказала Рам.  
— Вы убрать ваша ползучая тварь.  
— Допустим. А дальше?  
— Мы улететь мирно.  
Команда переглянулась.  
— Обнаглели, — резюмировала общее настроение Хеди. — До чего пират мелкий и наглый пошёл.  
— Другое предложение, — сказала Рам в транслятор. — Вы нам заплатите.  
— Нет средства.  
— Есть груз?  
— Есть груз, — бесстрастно подтвердил транслятор, хотя вибрирующий вопль из динамика оставлял простор для толкования.  
— Отдайте груз, и мы вас отпустим.  
— Э-э, — сказала Хеди нервно. — Кэп.  
— Чего?  
Хеди потыкала пальцем в экран. Там аку-мина подобралась к грузовику пиратов и уселась на его реактор.  
— Чтоб тебя! — со вкусом сказала Рам.  
— Убрать! Убрать! — орали с корабля. — Отдать груз! Согласие! Примирение!  
Рам отключила связь и задрала голову к потолку.  
— Гжа первый помощник, что скажете?  
— Если забрать у них груз, а они нажалуются, нас же ещё за пиратство притянут. И лицензию отберут до выяснения.  
— Твои предложения?  
— Они ведь не энергетическая форма жизни?  
— Вроде нет, — Рам спросила у транслятора ид-код. — Инсекторептильная.  
На экране отрендерилось что-то волосатое, со жвалами и чешуйчатыми суставами.  
— Мина их дожрёт и отвалится. Хеди её заберёт и сольёт энергию к нам. Мы их подзарядим. И пусть валят. А, нет, погоди, — Экки чуть приоткрыла пасть, что означало у неё улыбку. — Мы с них ещё позитивный отзыв сдерём.  
— Как?  
— Пусти, я договорюсь.  
Она съехала с потолка на прочной нити и дождалась, пока Рам выберется из-за переговорника.  
— Высылайте пока спасательную капсулу.  
Через три минуты яростных переговоров у пиратов сдох передатчик.  
Они набились в капсулу, причём аку-мина чуть не сожрала Хеди, вылетевшую за ними на буксире-парковщике. Хеди закрутила на буксире «вихрь», на который он совершенно не был рассчитан, но от мины ушла. Подхватила «полный мешок пиратов», притащила к причалу и подвесила аккуратненько. Пираты ругались и сулили неприятности. Хеди навесила зонд-энергоуловитель на свой буксир и почапала снимать мину с грузовика. Мина закукливаться не торопилась, но у Хеди были свои приёмы. После пары нацеленных взрывов, на которые ушли самые дешёвые буровые заряды, плюс точный расчёт и толика везения, мина свернулась внутрь себя и чуть ли не захрапела. Пираты, наблюдавшие это через ретрансляционный экран, заткнулись.  
Хеди аккуратно оттащила спящую мину к контейнеру и всунула внутрь. Крышка захлопнулась. Рам утёрла пот со лба и пообещала себе "никогда больше, ни за что" (это обещание было нарушено уже через трое стандартных суток).  
Пираты загалдели, из переговорника сыпалось такое, что Рам просто протыкала слова-шарики пальцем, не разбирая.  
— О чём ты там договорилась?  
— Мы их починим, — сказала Экки.  
— Чего?  
— И подзарядим.  
— Ты не сдурела?  
— Они нам заплатят. Дадут груз. Напишут хороший отзыв.  
— Сначала отзыв, — вздохнула Тоня. — И что у них там за груз?  
Они починили этот грузовик. Получили отзыв. Инсекторептилоиды оказались ничего так ребята, если не давать им наглеть. И даже в общем-то не пираты. Просто в отчаянном положении: поломались, долететь никуда нельзя, а чиниться не на что.  
Попрощались они со Станцией почти на дружеской ноте, пообещав заглядывать. Отвалили, правда, на таком ускорении, что ясно стало: про «заглядывать» было сказано из вежливости.  
— Наши первые клиенты, — мечтательно сказала Хеди. — Слышь, Экки? А что у них был за груз?  
— Семена, — сказала первый помощник.  
— Семена чего?  
— Растений.  
— И на хрена они нам?  
— Продадим кому-нибудь.  
Тоня вцепилась пальцами себе в волосы и зарычала.  
— Семена растений очень выгодный товар, — сказала наставительно Экки.  
— Кому мы их здесь продадим? Ну вот кому?  
— Всегда находится покупатель, — процитировала Экки из «Книги мудрости звёздного торговца».  
И книга не соврала. Чем бы ни расплачивались со Станцией за ремонт, что бы ни оставалось на складе в очередном контейнере, рано или поздно всему находился покупатель.


End file.
